petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Timeline
'''Maxwell '''is a world where Petronas City is. It was created on March 13, 2011. * Before the 20th century * 20th century * 2000s * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 This is the timeline of Maxwell save. March *Helliar, Dgleich & Wololo built the Main Tower *Helliar founded the Petronas City *Helliar founded Element Duel *Helliar connected Wololo's Island House with the city *The Statue of Tomislav Jantol has been re-built *The Center project has started *Desteroth came to Petronas *The Canyon has been created *Fun Ride has been created *The Alpeza Incident *The Theatre has been built *The School Project started *The destruction of Wololo's Hell House April *The Modern Building has been built *The School Project was finished *The Brickyard Buildings have been built *The Street of Wololo the King becomes the longest street in Petronas City *Wololo's Tower has been built *Desteroth's Tree has been built *The Senate has been built *Helliar created the first map of Maxwell *The Canyon has been removed *First hotel has been built *City Library has been built *The Campanile has been built *Grumaga Village has been built *City History and People Monument (Glass Pyramid) has been built *Hotel "Panorama" has been built *New Lava Ziggurat has been built *The Azura Project started *Upper Town was created *Dragon's Fortress has been built *Helliar's Flying House becomes a tower *Hell was created *Wayne Manor has been built *The Sewer project started May *WULF has been created *Main Tower got a new entrance and became larger *The Center project was finished *Fishing Village has been built *The Amusement Park project started *Fun Ride was destroyed *Ski Jump was destroyed *Toboggan was destroyed *Cacuk built some buildings *Nikko's Nikkoland was created *Azkaban has been built *Wizard's Tower has been built *Diagon Alley building has been built *Hogwarts Project started June *Concert Hall has been built *Desteroth's Vilas has been built *Saint Jantol's Island has been created and became a part of the city *First official bridges in the city have been built *Normal Houses Project started *The Great Castle Project started *Military Base has been built *New Main Mayoralty has been built *Azura Statue Project finished *Cobblestone Bridge has been built July *Helliar and Wololo's House Project Started *Helliar built the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts *Helliar built "Esperados" Hotel *Christian built his first hotel *Both Wololo and Helliar built some houses on a water far away from the city *Helliar and Wololo wanted to build a replica of Swastika Tower, but they quit after some time. August *Helliar started working much more on Hogwarts Castle *Helliar built Hogsmeade village *Wololo built a village *Helliar built Hogsmeade Station *Helliar built the Qudditch Pitch near Hogwarts Castle *Helliar and Wololo's House Project was finished *Helliar built the X-Mansion *Helliar built the Police Station *Wololo and Helliar started working on The Ministry of Magic Project *Dgleich built his first mansion *Desteroth started working on a new project *Helliar built a new skyscraper *Christian built a yellow lighthouse September *Hogwarts Exterior has been finished *Helliar built Bates' Motel *Wololo built his new Wooden House in a forest *Helliar built his new Modern Wooden House *Christian built the Blue Cash Bank *Helliar built a Strip-Club *New Wayne Manor has been built *New Harry Potter house has been built *Wololo made his farm *Helliar built St. Žulo's Cathedral *Helliar and Wololo built Tomislav Jantol's High School *Helliar built a whole new movie studio *Petronas Graveyard project started Gallery 2011-05-09_09.37.01.png|Fun Ride was destroyed. 2011-04-12_22.11.28.png|City Library has been built. 2011-04-17_10.09.52.png|Desteroth's new Ziggurat. 2011-04-01_17.59.30.png|Wololo's Tower during its construction. Category:History